


There Would Still Be You And Me

by stardiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, dean is led zeppelin trash and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardiver/pseuds/stardiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't go to the prom and Dean didn't steal his date. Also Led Zeppelin songs are romantic as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Would Still Be You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea while coming back home and listening to Led Zeppelin II, realising Thank You would make a great prom song and it went from there. [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfDo9AE5r8w) the song if you're not familiar with it.

  Sam didn’t go to the prom. Why would he? They weren’t long enough in town for him to get to know people and ask anybody to go as his date. Besides, he doesn’t dance.

  
  Dad was currently on a haunt, apparently an easy one, because he let Dean stay with Sam instead of insisting that his older boy needs practical experience and has to go with him. When Dean found out Sam wasn’t going to the prom, he didn’t make fun of him as Sam expected. He suggested they could watch some movies together, because they didn’t get the chance to make use of a TV and a VHS player in their motel room yet.

  
  So they did. Dean got some tapes from the video rental store and Sam made a big bowl of popcorn. Most of the movies Dean brought were teenage comedies and one, ironically, about school dance. They lived through one and a half of the other, but when they ran out of popcorn Dean turned the TV off and stood up.

  
  “Want to start the real party, Sammy?” He asked, picking up one of the beer bottles from the table. Dean walked over to his duffle bag lying on the drawer and took out one of his cassettes, then set it on the radio.

  
  Quick rock music sounds filled the room. Dean smiled hearing the familiar rhythm and turned the volume up. He started to swing, moving weight from one leg to the other. He finished his beer in a few seconds and soon he was playing on his imaginery guitar. Sam was sitting still on the couch, watching Dean making his way towards him. He laughed seeing Dean making silly faces and pretending he was one of his favourite performers. With one quick move he jumped on the sofa, nearly throwing Sam onto the floor and screaming song lyrics almost louder than the band vocalist. Springs in the couch were creaking and Sam grinned seeing his older brother having the time of his life.

  
  The song changed to a much slower one, starting with gentle guitar sounds. Dean went off the sofa, closed his eyes and started doing something that was probably meant to be a parody of ballet. He made a few piruetes and stopped in front of Sam, opening his eyes with the first words of the song.

  
_“If the sun refused to shine, I’d still be loving you._ ” Dean’s voice was soft and quiet, his eyes set on Sam’s and Sam shivered when Dean continued, reaching out his arms and taking Sam’s hands, only just a little smaller, in his.

  
  “ _When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me,_ ” Dean pulled Sam up and, never taking his eyes off him, started to sway mildly. Their little dance and stare remained unbroken as the song went along.

  
  “ _My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die,_ ” Dean sang and rised his hand, making Sam turn around under it. When he was facing Dean again, he felt his brother’s hand resting on the small of his back, pushing him closer against Dean. They were dancing while making little steps to the sides, move he used to make fun of when he saw it at school dances, but it was ideal, caused their bodies to rub against each other and Sam could feel heat radiating from Dean’s torso. Dean’s head was now next to his, nearly resting on his shoulder and Sam could hear Dean sing very clearly, he almost couldn’t hear anything else. His brother was said to have a good voice and it was true, but it was the way his lips brushed against his ear that made his knees melt.

  
  “ _There would still be you… and me_.” With the last words Dean moved his hands onto Sam’s face and after giving him a look filled with nothing but pure admiration, he placed a kiss on Sam’s lips.  
And there they stood, kissing, in the middle of an old motel room, with the sounds of Led Zeppelin song fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short piece! My tumblr is [kissedsammy](http://kissedsammy.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to leave a promt or have a talk :)


End file.
